


those sounds you make (i could listen to them all day)

by Emilia_Rowan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Pansexual Kara Danvers, fake sex noises lead to real sex, loosely based off a tumblr prompt, some heterosexual sex you have been warned but just overheard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan
Summary: College student Lena is sick and tired of hearing her friend/roommate and her boyfriend’s sexcapades through the thin walls of their apartment, so she decides to give Andrea a taste of her own medicine. And who better to help her make fake sex noises than her best friend Kara who she might be just a little bit in love with? Yeah, this is totally fine.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Andrea Rojas/Russell Rogers
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1681





	those sounds you make (i could listen to them all day)

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on this post I saw on tumblr:  
> https://coffeeshib.tumblr.com/post/619196963697590272/thinking-about-a-supercorp-cliche-au-where-karas
> 
> Like I changed a bit around but same general idea.
> 
> Enjoy!

It starts with a sleepless night. Not sleepless because of her anxiety— her doctor prescribed Ambien for that, thank you very much, but she hates taking them because every time she takes one she ends up eating half the snacks in the cupboard. Not sleepless because she’s studying— she’s had plenty of those nights, but for once her course load isn’t completely ridiculous, so she can actually get a full night’s sleep. Or, well, she could. If it weren’t for the sounds coming through the wall.

 _Yes, right there, harder, harder, oh baby, yes, oh God, YES!_ along with moans that would make a pornstar blush and a string of Spanish that Lena can’t understand and she thanks whatever deity is listening for that in spite of the fact that she’s pretty sure she’s an atheist.

Lena rolls over and pulls a pillow over her head, but even that can’t shut out the rhythmic thud of her suitemate’s bed hitting the shared wall between their bedrooms.

She didn’t realize she was signing up for _this_ when she and Andrea decided to share an apartment. They had been best friends throughout high school, so when Lena decided to go to MIT and Andrea got accepted to Harvard, getting an apartment together seemed like a good idea. And for over two years, it was. Andrea was a considerate roommate, always respectful of Lena’s personal space, neat and tidy, paid her share of the utilities and grocery bills, and they were both focused on their studies so they understood each other’s need for quiet time.

And then Andrea met Russell. And since then at least twice a week Lena has been privy to her friend’s… _extracurricular activities._ Most of the time she has fair warning— a sock on the doorknob or a warning text message that she might want to stay out a little longer— and she can retreat to the library or a friend’s room. But then some nights are like this.

_You’re so tight baby, feels so good._

Yeah, that was information Lena did _not_ need to know about her friend.

On one hand, she has to hand it to Russell, he has some stamina, especially for a frat boy. On the other, she really wishes he didn’t because she needs to sleep.

Finally, two pornographic moans and what feels like an eternity later, they finish. Lena can hear their soft cooing through the wall and she snuggles further into her pillows. She almost manages to drive the sounds from her mind and fall back into blessed sleep when she hears giggles and a groan and suddenly the thumping is back.

_Yes, baby, again, fuck me again._

Lena groans and tries two pillows over her head this time, only momentarily concerned about her ability to breathe. Right now, death by suffocation would be a welcome reprieve.

It’s gonna be a long night.

——

“You look terrible.”

Lena glares at Kara over the top of her second cup of coffee. She’s very aware of how she looks, from the dark circles that makeup refused to cover to the messy bun she barely had time to put up that morning after sleeping thirty minutes later than she should have.

Kara, on the other hand, looks like sunshine personified as she takes her seat across from Lena in the cafeteria. Her skin is glowing, still slightly sweat-dampened from her morning work-out. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a high ponytail and even the wisps escaping around her face look stylish and perfect. And her blue eyes…

Well, Kara always looks good, and Lena’s always been a little too gay to function around her, ever since they met at freshman orientation hanging out near the Rainbow Lounge. Lena had almost died on the spot when Kara had picked out a pan-pride button from the display table just as Lena grabbed a tiny lesbian flag that now sits on the desk in her dorm room. They had spent the rest of the day talking about astrophysics— Kara’s preferred area of study— and been fast friends ever since. But they’re friends and nothing more, so she pushes down her attraction and takes another gulp of coffee.

“I didn’t get much sleep,” she says, reaching for her bag. “I have those notes for you, though.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re a lifesaver!” Kara exclaims a little too loudly and Lena winces. “Geez, did you go to a party with Andrea last night?”

“No,” Lena replies and sips on her coffee, hoping Kara will just let it go, but knowing full well that’s not in her nature.

“Do you have a test I don’t know about? Or a paper? I thought you turned in your last big assignment before finals last week?”

“No, nothing like that,” Lena tells her and she can feel her blush rising as she remembers. “Andrea was just being a little… loud last night.”

“Oh,” Kara grunts as she looks through Lena’s notes and shoves a bite of ketchup-covered omelet into her mouth. “Why didn’t you tell her to keep it down?”

 _Because I think I would rather die,_ Lena thinks, but she doesn’t say that out loud. Instead she stares into her coffee as her brain completely blanks on any other excuse she could give while her cheeks turn pink in memory.

“Lena?” Kara asks, looking at her with wide blue eyes behind her glasses. “I know you two have been friends for a long time, so it can be difficult to talk about disagreements with living arrangements. If you need me to talk to her for you—“

“No!” Lena exclaims, a little too quickly.

Kara’s head quirks to the side in that golden-retriever way that Lena shouldn’t find cute but she absolutely does. “What exactly was she doing that was so loud?”

Lena is pretty sure her face is the same color as the ketchup on Kara’s omelet— who does that, honestly?— as she finishes the last dregs of her coffee.

“Lena?” Kara presses.

“She had her boyfriend over,” Lena says quickly. “Russell. And they were, um…”

“Oh… _Oh!_ ” Kara exclaims. “Golly, that’s… Oh, wow, um… Yeah, I can understand why you didn’t interrupt them.”

“Exactly,” Lena nods. And then the dam breaks. “They’re like rabbits, Kara, I swear, except louder, and longer lasting, I’m assuming, I mean I’m not an expert on the mating habits of _Sylvilagus floridanus_. And the walls are so thin, I can hear them even if I put headphones on, unless I put on that punk shit your sister recommended, and I can’t sleep listening to that either. But honestly, I think if I have to hear either of them moaning and groaning or Andrea shouting _yes, harder_ or Russell saying how _tight_ Andrea’s vagina is, I might lose my mind.”

When she finishes her rant, Kara is staring at her open-mouthed, a bite of omelet dangling from her fork midway to her mouth, and Lena realizes she _might_ have gone a little too far. She raises her mug to distract herself, only to frown when she realizes it’s empty.

Finally Kara swallows hard and returns her fork to her plate. “Okay, so that’s a lot to unpack. I’m a little curious about exactly why you know the exact binomial classification of rabbits, to be honest, but I’m gonna let that slide for now. But seriously, Lena, you need to say something to Andrea.”

“Not gonna happen,” she says, and at Kara’s eye roll she continues. “I can barely think about it without blushing! I can’t just _talk_ to her about it, I would die, literally die!”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic,” Kara says.

“Maybe I could just do something that would make her realize how loud it sounds from next door,” Lena contemplates, ignoring her comment.

“Yeah, sure, just put on some music,” Kara agrees, but Lena can tell from her tone that she doesn’t really agree, she just doesn’t want to argue with Lena.

“No, I’ve played music from my room before, she knows how that sound travels.” Lena clinks her spoon against the side of her cup as she thinks.

“Maybe you should just have really loud sex in your room as payback.”

Lena’s hand freezes mid-clink and she turns to look at Kara.

“What? It would be good payback, and it would get your point across,” Kara says with a shrug. And it’s definitely questionable logic, but something about it seems oddly fitting. Lena can just imagine Andrea’s face, red with embarrassment, as she listens to Lena through the wall. There’s just a small problem with the plan.

“You know I’m single,” Lena says. “And I don’t do hookups.”

“Hmm…” Kara swirls her last bite around her plate, drawing a smiley face in the ketchup residue. “Well, you could always fake it.”

“By myself?” Lena asks, her voice an octave higher than she intends.

“No, with somebody else,” Kara replies, popping the final bite into her mouth.

Lena scoffs. “And who exactly is going to help me make fake sex sounds to get revenge on my roommate?”

“Well, I mean…” Kara sputters.

“Can you imagine that proposition?” Lena asks with a laugh. “Hi, would you mind coming to my room late at night and moaning and shouting like a bad porn star so I can get revenge on my roommate? I mean, I guess I could pay somebody to help. Or would that be considered soliciting prostitution?”

“I’ll do it.”

Now Kara’s cheeks are flushed pretty pink, as if she just realized what she said a moment after she said it.

“What?” Lena sputters.

Kara’s expression morphs from flustered to resolved in less than a second. “I’ll do it. I’ll help you make fake sex noises. Or is that weird?”

“You… You’ll help me?” Lena sputters. It does sound weird, but also… The thought of actually hearing what Kara sounds like during sex? It’s oddly arousing, but she pushes that thought down as Kara gives her a cheeky grin.

“Yeah. I mean, consider it payback for letting me copy your notes. And, um, that’s what friends are for, anyway, helping each other.”

“Yeah,” Lena agrees, although she’s pretty sure this is _not_ how normal friends help each other, but then again they’re both socially awkward queer intellectuals, so normal has never really been in their wheelhouse.

“So when do you think she’ll be in her room?” Kara asks. “Actually, you know what, never mind, just text me one night when she’s gone to bed and I’ll come over and we can, um, do it. Alright? Sound like a plan?”

It doesn’t sound like a plan at all, but Lena finds herself agreeing anyway, and then they have to leave and head to their different nine am classes or risk being late, and Lena has to sit through a lecture on quantum entanglement while imagining what sounds Kara Danvers makes during sex.

——

For the next two days, Lena does her best to push the idea from her thoughts. It’s stupid, so stupid. But then she walks back to her suite to find a sock stuck on the door and she can hear Russell and Andrea going at it all the way in the hallway, which probably means they’re not actually in their bedroom but in the shared living space.

_Oh, baby, you’re so wet._

As she turns tail and makes her way to the library to study, Lena makes a mental note to sanitize everything in the apartment before touching it. 

But, an hour later, sitting in a quiet alcove between towering bookshelves, she can’t help it when her mind wanders back to the moaning she heard through the door, and her cheeks flush. And then suddenly the voice in her mind morphs, and it’s not Andrea and Russell’s voices she’s thinking of, but Kara’s, and she can’t help imagining Kara moaning her name and telling her how wet she is and…

“Fuck!” she exclaims, and hears a muffled _shush!_ through the bookshelves. Lena raises her book in front of her face in an attempt to hide her red cheeks and tries to once again find her place in the text.

The whole incident just reinforces exactly how much of a bad idea the whole thing is, and Lena tries again to stop thinking of it. But then Friday night rolls around and apparently Russell is going out of town to visit his family for the weekend, and he’ll be gone for two whole nights, which means that he and Andrea need to make up for the time they’re going to lose.

Lena doesn’t sleep at all, instead blasting Alex’s punk rock through her headphones until she’s pretty sure her eardrums will never completely recover, but it’s her hearing or her sanity and, well, her mind is her most valuable feature, at least according to Lex.

She texts Kara the next morning as soon as Russell leaves.

**LL: Are you still up for helping me with that favor? Bc Andy will be here tonight so…**

**KD: I’ll be there :-D**

Lena spends the rest of the day unsuccessfully trying to finish her homework while her mind replays the dozens of reasons why this is a bad idea. By mid afternoon she gives up and instead cleans her room in a flurry, washing and neatly remaking the bed, dusting, vacuuming, rearranging her desk and nightstand multiple times. She even manages to find a set of fairy lights that Kara gave her for Christmas, and she hangs them up over her headboard.

By the time Kara arrives, just a little after seven, bearing pizza and carrying a duffel bag, Lena has mostly managed to tuck away her anxiety, at least until she sees Kara. The blonde is dressed in a sharply pressed light blue button up tucked into tight jeans and a brown belt, her hair is down in loose waves that frame her face, and the whole thing makes her blue eyes pop like _wow_. Lena’s barely managed to shower and straighten her hair, so she at least looks presentable, but looking at Kara really makes her wish she had put something on other than leggings and a Star Wars t-shirt.

“Hi,” Kara greets brightly. “I brought pizza.”

“I can see that,” Lena says with a laugh, because of course Kara brought food. “Come on, Andrea hasn’t gone to bed yet.”

Andrea isn’t in bed _yet_ , but Lena can tell from the way she’s slumped over in the easy chair, absentmindedly watching a true crime documentary, that she will be soon. She accepts their offer of pizza gratefully and Lena and Kara pile up on the sofa drinking wine and eating pizza. It’s so like any other Saturday night that Lena almost forgets why Kara came over in the first place.

Until Andrea goes to bed, leaving the two of them alone with Netflix asking if they’re still watching on the screen.

Kara turns to her shyly. “So, you still wanna do this or…?”

Lena bites her lip and glances toward Andrea’s shut bedroom door before nodding. “Yeah, maybe it’ll shut the two of them up.”

“Alrighty then,” Kara replies, jumping up off the sofa with what Lena might mistake for eagerness if she didn’t know her friend so well. “I’ll clean up if you wanna get ready or anything.”

“Okay,” Lena agrees, hurrying to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth while Kara cleans up, and then Kara comes in with her duffel bag.

“I brought pajamas,” she says quickly. “I thought we could have a sleepover after, if you want. Or would that be weird?”

Lena’s pretty sure it’ll be weird, but instead she says, “No, that’s great. I’ll just put on my pajamas, too.”

“Why do I have a feeling your pajamas are all lacy and fancy?” Kara teases as she shuts the bathroom door.

Well, Kara couldn’t be more wrong about that. In fact, Lena almost always sleeps in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and her panties, but she’s not sure if that’s sleepover-appropriate. She changes into it and stares at herself in the mirror, wondering if she should put on shorts, but no, her panties are boy shorts and it’s a long t-shirt so she should be fine, right?

And then Kara emerges from the bathroom in her own pajamas, a purple tank top and shorts that might actually be shorter than Lena’s boy short underwear, and Lena is much more concerned with how much skin Kara is showing than how much skin she is showing but only because it might actually damage her sanity.

“Aww, you put up the lights!” Kara exclaims, circling around the bed.

Lena just grins at her excitement and steps toward the opposite side of the bed. Kara hops up and immediately lies back on the mattress like a starfish with a groan, and even though it’s not even sexual Lena can feel it in the marrow of her bones.

“Gosh, of course you have the most comfortable mattress ever, Luthor,” she huffs. If anyone else ever called Lena by her last name it would feel derogatory, but not Kara. With Kara she knows that she’s more than her money or her family’s reputation, and it makes her laugh instead of cringe as she sits on the edge of the bed.

“So… How should we do this?” she asks because technically this was Kara’s idea.

“Oh, I dunno, I guess just think about the last porno you watched,” Kara said, throwing her head back again with a breathy gasp followed by an exaggerated and high pitched. “Oh, Lena!”

Lena can’t help herself: she bursts into uncontrollable giggles. At Kara’s offended expression she just laughs harder, and Kara grabs a pillow and smacks her with it until she collapses onto the bed and Kara is poised on her knees above her, pillow raised for another strike as Lena blocks her with her hands and continues laughing on the bed.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Uncle, uncle!” Lena gasps but she’s still laughing. When she finally catches her breath, she relaxes into the bed behind her with a soft moan.

Kara’s eyes widen at the sound and her lips part slightly. “Do that again.”

Lena can feel her cheeks turn pink, but she does what Kara says, moaning again, softly, as she watches the blonde for a reaction. Kara puts down the pillow and Lena moans again.

“I’m sure you can be louder, Lena, you’re a big girl,” Kara teases softly, with a soft chuckle, before groaning loudly, even louder than the sounds Lena made, and her voice is low and rough when she says, “God, Lena, yes.”

The moan that escapes Lena is definitely louder, but not entirely fake. Kara’s blue eyes are glowing above her and her chest is heaving as a red flush spreads across golden skin from the roots of her blonde hair down her neck to her chest and she keeps making noises, grunts and groans and deep hums that make Lena’s bones feel like molten metal.

Suddenly every inappropriate fantasy Lena has had all week comes flooding back to her mind and she’s moaning and gasping in tandem with Kara. It’s still not quite enough, the sounds, and Lena’s imagination wanders even further as she looks away from Kara’s face and down her body. She wonders what it might feel like to press against Kara, for one of those muscular golden thighs to be pressed against her core and she cries out and shudders on the bed even though they’re not even touching. Kara whimpers and clenches her hands beside her and Lena can’t help but imagine…

“God, Kara, your fingers feel so g—“

And suddenly Kara is moving over her, holding herself up by her arms until her face is right over Lena’s and her eyes are on Lena’s lips and Lena knows, just _knows_ she’s going to kiss her when she stops, eyes wide and pupils dilated until Lena can barely see cerulean irises.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara breathes, her voice barely above a whisper. “Can I really kiss you, like, for real? Because I’ve wanted to kiss you since freshman year when you stood up in the middle of a lecture and told Dr. Palmer that his information on the gravitational pull of black holes was outdated and incorrect and now we’re here and I think if I don’t kiss you I might go absolutely crazy.”

“I— Yes,” Lena stutters, and that’s all it takes. Kara closes the minuscule distance between them and suddenly Lena doesn’t have to wonder what Kara’s lips feel like on hers— soft and plush and perfect— or what Kara tastes like— minty and sweet and earthy— she _knows_ , just like she knows the deep and desperate moan that sounds from deep in Kara’s throat.

Lena whines in response and Kara’s tongue licks into her mouth, hot and wet and desperate against Lena’s own. Kara doesn’t stop kissing as she adjusts her position, leaning on her elbows as she gently lowers her body atop Lena’s, intertwining their thighs as their hips align. Lena grasps at Kara’s muscular shoulders, short nails digging into golden sun-freckled skin, as her hips buck upwards of their own volition and…

 _Oh_. The groan that escapes Kara’s throat when Lena’s heat comes in contact with her thigh is guttural, loud, and Lena immediately wants to hear it again, but even more than that she needs to feel Kara’s thigh against her. She grinds down just as Kara brings her leg up, and she can feel how wet the fabric of her panties is between her skin and Kara’s but she can’t be embarrassed because the pressure on her clit is just...

“So good, Kara,” she whimpers. “Oh, God, you feel so good!”

“Can I— Can I touch you?” Kara asks. “Directly, I mean. I wanna touch you so bad.”

Lena shudders again, grinds down again. “Yes, yes, please.”

Kara reaches down and rucks up the hem of Lena’s sleep shirt. “Off, take this off.”

“Yours, too,” Lena orders, and Kara straightens up to comply as Lena quickly wiggles free of her own shirt and flings it into the floor. Kara does the same and Lena is left breathless at the sight above her.

“God, Kara,” she moans, reaching up and placing her hands on Kara’s broad shoulders. She trails her hands down Kara’s heaving chest, dragging her thumbs over rosy pink nipples before gently squeezing Kara’s breasts, drawing a gasp and a throaty moan from the blonde above her. She moves down further, tracing her nails over defined abs until Kara draws in a ticklish breath. Then suddenly Kara has Lena’s wrists in her hands and she pins them to the pillow on either side of Lena’s head before bending close to Lena’s neck.

“My turn,” she says, but instead of exploring with her hands she uses her lips. She trails hot, open mouthed kisses from Lena’s jaw, down the straining muscles of her neck, and sucks at the freckle there until Lena cries out. She releases Lena’s wrists with a daring glance up to Lena’s face before bending and sucking one nipple into her mouth until Lena’s back is arching off the bed and she’s crying out into the bedroom. Kara does the same to the other side before moving lower, kissing and sucking bruises into the soft skin of Lena’s stomach before she reaches for the elastic of Lena’s boy shorts.

Lena nods enthusiastically at Kara’s questioning gaze. “Yes, take them off, please.”

Kara pulls her panties down her legs and Lena tries to help by kicking them off, but they end up hung over her flailing foot. She can’t find it in her to care, however, when Kara is pushing her thighs wider apart, eyes intent on the pink flesh between them.

“God, you’re so _wet_ , Lena,” Kara says, her tone awestruck, and Lena can’t do anything but moan as she uses her thumbs to part her folds and lowers her head.

The sound Lena makes when Kara’s tongue makes contact with her center would probably be more embarrassing if Lena could force herself to care. But right now the only thing she can focus on is the sensations Kara pulls out of her body with every flick of her tongue against Lena’s clit, every sucking pull against it, every dip into her core to taste the very essence of her.

Then suddenly Kara’s fingers are there too, ghosting over her entrance, and the blonde raises her head slightly.

“Is this okay?” she asks, and Lena just groans. “Lena?”

“Yes, fuck, yes!” Lena gasps, and Kara easily slips two long, thick fingers into her waiting cunt and curls them just so until stars explode behind Lena’s eyelids.

“God, Lena, you feel so good around my fingers,” Kara says as she begins to move, and Lena’s back bows off the bed. “Can you take one more, baby?”

It’s the pet name that does it. Lena’s nodding and pulling Kara up by her shoulders and then they’re kissing as Kara works a third finger into Lena and the stretch of it is just so fucking good. Lena reaches down and shoves her hand past the elastic of Kara’s shorts and panties until she finds the blonde’s clit, hot and throbbing against her hand.

“Is this alright?” she asks as Kara gasps and thrusts her hips into her hand.

Kara nods wildly. “Yes, yes, very alright. Just keep doing that, oh God.”

Lena rubs circles around Kara’s clit, her motions sloppy and rough as Kara continues thrusting her fingers inside, and then Kara moves her hand just so until her palm slides over Lena’s clit with every stroke and it’s like…

“Oh, God, Lena, I’m coming!” Kara exclaims, hips bucking wildly against Lena’s hand as warmth gushes over her fingertips, and her blue eyes close in bliss. And that’s all it takes for Lena. She shouts as her body spasms around Kara’s fingers and ecstasy spreads like wildfire through her veins.

She gasps as her body slowly comes back together, and with it her consciousness. Kara is just as out of sorts above her, as she pulls her wet hand free and Lena does the same, the elastic of Kara’s shorts snapping slightly as she does so. She looks up at Kara as reality comes crashing back to her and her mind starts going a hundred miles a minute.

It was supposed to be fake, but that, that _definitely_ wasn’t fake, and she’s not sure where they’re supposed to go from here because oh _shit_ , she just had very _real_ sex with one of her _best_ friends and…

A series of loud thumps through the bedroom wall interrupts her rising panic.

“I’m trying to sleep here, Jesus Christ! I think they heard you fucking all the way in Metropolis!”

Lena can’t help herself. She bursts into giggles and reaches up to thump the wall in reply.

“Shut up, you hypocrite!” she shouts between giggles.

Then she looks up at Kara and the blonde is laughing as well but in her eyes Lena can see more than mirth shining, a mixture of awe and something else that makes butterflies dance in Lena’s stomach, but not in a bad way.

“So… Freshman year, huh?” Lena asks finally, and Kara barks out a laugh and nods, though her cheeks blush red. Lena reaches up and cups her cheek fondly. “For me it was Freshman orientation when you waxed poetic about Olber’s paradox for forty-five minutes. I think I fell in love with you a little bit right then.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “You… You love me?”

Lena realizes she may have gone too far. “I mean… maybe a little…”

“ _Dios mío_ , could you lesbians shut up? And yes, she’s totally in love with you, like a lot,” Andrea supplies through the wall.

“Shut UP!” Lena shouts, and Kara giggles.

“Well, for the record, I think I might love you a little, too. Or maybe a lot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” And then Kara kisses her again, and Lena thinks maybe a sleepless night isn’t such a bad thing after all, if it’s spent like this.


End file.
